A Brother's Love
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: The final fic of the Fantasy Series! Crazy Hand is gone, and things ended on a sad ending. There is no time to relax: the shadows move, and the clock is ticking. Will the smashers prevail, or will a brother's love go unreturned...forever? T for safety.


**Okay. Okay…let's try this again! Falco, Pikachu, you're up here with me! Luigi and Marth close the fic.**

**Falco: Alright! We're back!**

**Pikachu: And better than ever! I think you'll like this start! D**

**So, let's see…I'm going over this once, okay? This is not for profit. I write because I want to. Besides, everyone should know this disclaimer by now: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee and its characters and the OCs that are Jun, Skyler, Folt, Gamecube, Syleen, Aliana, Dr. Hoshi, Lucifer, and his commanders. I do own the mansion, the herbs, and the locations of the herbs, the ancient elixir, the demon form and name of Master Hand, the OCs that are Nivian, Sally, Nina, and Nanette, and the immortal concepts created here.**

**Pikachu: The toxicosis is also hers in its existence, but the name Angel Toxicosis isn't hers. And props to Nintendo4ever for the name of Peak Everlasting (if that was the name).**

**Falco: Let's finish the Fantasy Series! Away chapter!**

"Master Hand! Master Hand! A word please!"

"What had caused Crazy Hand's slow descent into destruction?"

"Was it hard to kill your own brother?"

"What of the two angels? Do they stand a chance, or will they suffer Azrael's fate?"

"Master Hand! Sir Roy!"

It was unknowledgeable how the media learned about the mess. The only good news was that unlike the rest of the media on the planet, the swarming was always at a minimal.

A group of seven reporters and three cameramen, angels, demons, and mortals alike, respectfully trailed behind "Master" Jeffrey Hand and Roy, who continued the march to the mansion. Questions continued being shouted even when the two reached the outer gates.

Roy paused and nodded to Jeffrey before turning around and allowing the media to crowd around him. At least there weren't any flashes! "Master Hand is unable to make a comment."

"Then tell us, Sir Roy, what had caused Crazy Hand's madness?"

"A dream gone too far," Roy simply replied.

"How about yourself? You suffered a small injury. Were you able to defend yourself without the help of your Guardian Angel?"

"It was all happening too fast…" The general placed a hand to his wound. "There was little anyone could do. I'm just glad she didn't get hit like I did."

"What of the two angels? Has their time of death been estimated?"

"Not yet; we're still waiting for the doctor."

"Sir Roy, can you tell us…"

* * *

Jeffrey slammed the double doors behind him; only Nina was standing in the entrance hall. Upon seeing her husband, the angel drifted over to him. "We're almost ready. How are things outside?"

"Roy's handling everything better than I am," Jeffrey replied bitterly. "Unable to make one small comment…how the media will have fun with that one!"

"The commanders and Lucifer are on the move, Jeremy has now joined his mother, and maybe even his father as well, and you have the lives of two angels hanging by a thread; of course you're stressed! The media will surely be easy on you!"

"Have we heard from Dr. Mario yet?" Jeffrey asked.

"Just recently, there was a meeting," Nina replied. "We have a month…maybe five weeks at best."

"Not impossible, thank the heavens. But still, the clock is ticking. Nina? Have they decided groups?"

"Not to say anything against you, but your smashers have been organizing themselves like mad," Nina said, with a small smile. "

"Are they still in the Meeting Room?" Jeffrey asked swiftly. The angel nodded her head, and watched her husband continue on.

* * *

"If we divide into five groups of five…"

"It's no good; we're still missing one person."

"If only Nana was here…"

"Smashers?" Jeffrey quickly barged into the room; smashers and immortals sat around the two tables. Papers and pictures lay scattered around the room. A few seconds afterward, Roy also entered the room. "What do we have?"

"We're trying to figure out groups," Mario said. "But there are only twenty four of us. If we could find a way to separate Zelda and Sheik, we could probably do something."

"No need," Jeffrey insisted as a female wireframe entered the room. "I think the answer to our question is here."

"Master. Everything…ready." Everyone jumped when she spoke.

"Thank you," Jeffrey said. "Please bring her in." The frame nodded and left. "I have been trying to teach the frames to speak our common language. Theirs is broken at best, but I'm starting to finally get somewhere. Jeremy was a huge help to the project…" He fell silent.

"What was she talking about?" Luigi asked. "What's ready?"

"More like who," Jeffrey insisted.

Before anyone else could comment, the door slammed open, and Nana appeared; parka and all. "Brother! Everyone!"

"I had been thinking about it ever since the door incident," Jeffrey began as everyone watched the clone run up to Popo. "And despite what had happened, my gut insisted that I build another Nana clone. She has more reasonable firewalls built inside her; even the toughest of hackers will find it difficult to hack into this smasher."

"So wait…that makes us a perfect twenty five!" Mario cried. "Alright then! Let's go over everything we know!"

"The Angel Toxicosis is a strange disease," Nivian said; arms crossed and eyes closed. "Unlike other viruses, it saps the soul of the victim, which is why angels are capable of getting it. While the mortals' bodies serve as shields for the souls, the immortals' bodies, angels in particular, don't have that shield."

"Makes up for the immortality and wings," Sally added. "Depending on how high the job, however, there will either be a lengthy amount or no time at all. Failure to comply in one's job can also affect how quickly the soul is sapped. Example is Azrael."

"At this point, we have a good five weeks," Dr. Mario said. "Angel Door Guardian and Guardian Angel…I suppose anything with the word "Guardian" in it has a good chance of being safe."

"Indeed," Nivian muttered. "There are five ancient herbs that must be gathered to create the Ancient Elixir. Very few alchemists know how to make the elixir…"

"However, I am lucky enough to have been tutored under one such alchemist," Jeffrey said. "He has taught me about the elixir and how to make it. Gather the herbs, and I will do the rest. I must make up for my misdeeds, after all…"

"First there's the herb of Red Fire," Nivian continued, although he looked more uneasy than before. "The few of you who visited the Lower Realm before, Sir Jeffrey must've shown you that cave."

"I remember," Yoshi said. Mario, Zelda, Roy, and Pikachu nodded.

"Then there's the herb of Ice Leaf," Sally said. "It's located on holy peak Everlasting; the highest and most spiritual peak on the Hidden Northern Continent."

"I've scaled its peak many times in my life," Nivian said. "I can guide the group up there. The third is the herb of Blue Leaf, which is located on the bottom of the great Nintendo Sea."

"An interesting place to hide an herb…" Bowser muttered.

"The fourth is the herb of Earth Leaf," Sally continued. "You all know of the mountain village Egarst? It is the home of the many guides of Mt. Reggi. The herb is to be in the mount's center."

"The village elder is a friend of mine," Jeffrey said. "Mention my name, and he will be more than happy to get you all a guide."

"And the final is the herb of White Life," Nivian finished. "Located in the Eternal Garden in the Upper Realm. Only those with pure hearts are allowed to gather the herbs."

"That's my job then," Roy said. "I'll go there."

"Just let me go with my gut on this one," Jeffrey said. Everyone looked over to him. "Let me go with this: Pikachu, Pichu, Bowser, and Donkey Kong. Falcon, you lead their team into Mt. Reggi."

D.K. and Bowser slammed their fists onto the table in agreement as the mice pokemon ran off. "You can count on us!" Falcon insisted, leading himself and the two heavyweights on his team out of the room.

"Peach, Zelda, Fox, and Dr. Mario," Jeffrey continued. "Jigglypuff, you lead their team down into the Great Nintendo Sea."

"Ohh, I hope we can find a way to breathe!" Peach cried.

"If there's a way, we'll find it!" Both Fox and Dr. Mario insisted, jumped out of their chairs and leaving the room.

Zelda looked a tad upset. "I did want to go with Roy…" She still nodded and walked out with Peach.

Jigglypuff looked ecstatic. "Me lead the group? I won't let you down!" She rolled out of the room.

"Popo, Nana, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo," Jeffrey continued. "Mr. Game and Watch, you lead their team up Everlasting."

The ice climbers jumped to the door. "We know all about climbing! Meet us in our room!" With a start, they ran out. Mewtwo nodded and teleported our as Ganondorf waited by the door.

Game Watch was nervous, but he did his best to hide it. "Okay then! I'll do all I can!" He exited with the gerudo king.

"Samus, Mario, Falco, and Ness," Jeffrey continued. "Kirby, you lead their team down into the Lower Realm."

"You got it!" Kirby shouted. Falco pounded the table in agreement as Mario rose to his feet.

"Let me lead the way!" Mario cried. "I still remember how to get down there!" With Kirby at his heels, the plumber left the room. One by one, Samus, Falco, and Ness joined the two.

"And finally, Yoshi, Luigi, Link, and young Link," Jeffrey finished. "Roy, you lead their team up to the Higher Realm."

"Of course!" Roy insisted. He led the final four smashers out of the room.

"What about us, Sir Jeffrey?" Jun asked. "Should I go to the Upperworld with Roy's team?"

"Actually, I think it would be better if you guys assisted the other four teams," Jeffrey replied. "We have problems down here."

"Lucifer and his commanders…" Gamecube muttered sadly.

"I know of an immortal that lives near Mt. Reggi," Jeffrey said. "He is a lone wolf at best, and he only works in situations that favor him, but I think I might be able to get him to join our cause, even if just for this. Jun, if you would like, could you go see him and go join those getting the Earth Leaf herb?"

"I will do that, Sir Jeffrey," Jun said, nodding. "Allow me to go say farewell." With a swift rise from her chair, she left the room.

"I'll go help those getting the Blue Leaf," Sally said, rising from her own chair.

"Allow me to ask you to head to the southern continent first," Jeffrey commented. "I know of a demon named Folt, who might be able to help."

"Folt Forbezirae?" Sally asked. "Formerly of the Forbeziare family? Electricity will be helpful if it can be harnessed properly. I'll go see him." With a nod, she left the room.

"I best head home then," Nivian said. "Knowing Everlasting as well as I do, I'll be a big help."

"I'm with you," Gamecube said quickly. "I want to help."

The two angels immediately dashed out of the room.

"Let me head back home," Syleen said. Houndoom, who was resting beneath her chair, quickly jumped up and ran out of the room. "I can help the smashers descending the Underworld."

"Aliana, what of you?" Jeffrey asked.

The named demon, who had sat sunken in her chair; head bowed down, finally looked up. "I wish to stay here…if only for now. I…I need to sort my feelings out…"

"Of course," Jeffrey said. Syleen exited the room. "The mansion is fully open to you, with the sole exception of the infirmary; I'm afraid that will be where I'll be setting up. I'm afraid I must send Nina to deliver a message for me, but when she comes back, you may certainly chat with her."

"I'll think about it," Aliana muttered, slowly rising from her chair and leaving the room.

Knowing he was the sole occupant of the giant meeting room, Jeffrey sighed heavily. Deciding to see Nina first, he finally exited as well.

The lights immediately turned off.

**Luigi: And that's that! Lots of information here!**

**Marth: The teams have been set, and after a few farewells in the next chapter, the search begins. First up: the Earth Leaf herb!**

**Luigi: And that's all from us!**


End file.
